


What do you want for dinner?

by DLSbookshelf



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fun, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, relationship, spoilers for wolfsong and ravensong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLSbookshelf/pseuds/DLSbookshelf
Summary: Joe doesn't know what he wants for dinner
Relationships: Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	What do you want for dinner?

’’I think we should make some lasagna’’ Ox said, while walking around the grocery store.

‘’No, I’m not in the mood for that!’’ Joe said with a shrug. Ox stopped at looked at his mate. It still felt weird to have him back home. To be able to call him his mate. Sometimes he still gets angry with him for leaving. It happens every time he wakes up, and Joe isn’t by his side. He still remembers that last night, before he left him… for three years. Waking up in the bed, alone without Joe… Without his Alpha was one the most painful thing he had to go through. He’d rather have his guts pulled out again, that to go through that one more time.

Joe promised him, that he would never leave again. ‘_’MateMateMate_’’ Joe would whisper in his head. ‘_’OxMateBrotherLove_’’.

Sometimes he forgets how much Joe has changed over those three years. The person standing before him, is no longer the young boy he fell in love with. He is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Joe was standing in front of him. His arms crossed over his chest with an unsatisfied expression on his face. He might look like a man now, but damn, he still acts like a little boy when he doesn’t get his will. Especially when it comes to dinner. 

‘’Then what are you in the mood for?’’ Ox asked, looking deep into the eyes of his mate.

‘’I don’t know’’ Joe said

‘’How about some pasta?’’

‘’No’’

‘’You can’t just say no! You must have some ideas!’’ Ox said, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Joe to look through the shelves.

‘’I don’t know!’’

‘’How about pizza?’’

‘’No! Defiantly not pizza!’’ Joe was looking like someone who was about to throw up.

‘’What’s wrong with that now?’’ Ox said frustrated. ‘’You love pizza!’’

‘’I’m just not in the mood for it right now!’’

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?’’ Ox was getting pretty annoyed with him, and he knew his eyes was flashing red now. That was the biggest problem with dating another Alpha… He wouldn’t just do what he told him to do.

‘’No, I’m just not in the mood for it!’’ was all he said.

‘’Fine! What about Taco?’’ he looked at Joe, who was just shaking his head. ‘’Joe, I love you! I really do, but sometimes I just want to strangle you!’’ he mumbled

‘’Why?’’ Joe said ‘’Have I done something?’’ he was looking at him with his big beautiful and innocent eyes. Ox hated when he gave him _that _look. It always made him feel so guilty, even when he wasn’t the one doing anything wrong.

‘’Joe… Just find out what you’re in the mood for so we can go home, okay?’’ he sighed.

‘’I already told you, that I wasn’t in the mood for any food!’’ Joe said. Ox was about to get mad at him, until he saw the mischievous smile on his lips. Joe stepped closer to him… so close that he could feel his breath on his lips. ‘’The only thing I’m in the mood for right now, is you’’ he whispered in his ear, and that sentence went straight down to his groin. Joe pressed himself hard against him and kissed him. The kiss was hard and demanding, but Ox wasn’t about to complain. It felt so good to taste him on his lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, which was a mistake, because when he felt how hard Joe already was, he moaned, too loud. He could feel Joe smile against his lips. ‘’You have no idea how much I want you right now’’ Joe whispered against his lips. _I can sort of feel it_Ox thought to himself. ‘’I want you to press me up against the wall and fuck me until I forget my own name’’ he continued.

‘’Joe’’ Ox moaned and deepened the kiss. Joe grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard up against the shelves behind him.

‘’Yes Ox?’’ he breathed against his lips. ‘’Do you want that?’’

‘’Yes’’ he whispered. He wanted it so bad, that he was ready to turn him around and fuck him up against the shelves, right here, right now. He just wanted to be inside him now more than ever. Joe kept pressing himself against him, and Ox felt like a teenager, who was about to come in his pants, which would’ve been extremely awkward.

‘’Could you please go and do that somewhere else!’’ An old lady yelled. Ox and Joe turned their heads and looked at her. Both their eyes were flashing red, and though most of the town knew about them, and what they were, some of them still got scared.

Joe was the one who pulled away first. His cheeks were slowly turning more and more red, and he tried his hardest to hide, just how excited he was.

‘’Sorry! We… I think we’ll… you know… Leave!’’ Ox said. He knew he was blushing as much as Joe. He grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the store. He needed to get home. To rip their clothes of and to fuck him. ‘’Why did you do that!’’ Ox said, when they were finally in the car on their way home.

‘’What? I didn’t do anything’’ Joe said with a little sexy smile on his lips.

‘’You literally begged me to fuck you!’’

‘’You asked me, what I was in the mood for’’ Joe said. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before letting his hand travel slowly up Ox’s thigh. ‘’And I told you!’’ he bites his ear playfully while pressing his hand down the front of his pants. ‘’And it feels like you want it to’’ Ox was trying his hardest to ignore him and keep his eyes on the road, but it was almost impossible.

‘’If you keep doing that, we’ll end up in a car crash!’’ Ox moaned

‘’We are werewolves my love’’ Joe said ‘’We heal fast!’’ he began opening his pants while kissing his neck. Ox couldn’t take it anymore. He drove off the road and stopped the car. He needed Joe now. In all ways possible. Joe smiled at him, before settling himself in Ox’s lap. Their kiss was clumsy, hard and wet, but Ox loved every second of it. He pulled off Joe’s shirt before taking off his own. He needed more of him, and he needed it now. ‘’I want you to fuck me’’ he whispered while kissing him up and down his throat. Ox couldn’t stop looking at his mate. He still remembered that day, when Joe came out of the woods… shirtless. That day, he realized, that Joe was no longer a kid, but a young man. It’s been over three years, and Joe has changes so much. He no longer looked like a boy in his late teens, but like a man. A beautiful and extremely sexy young man. He was touching his broad chest and his delicate flat stomach. He wanted this man so much… The only thing in his mind right now was ‘_’MateMateMate’’_.

Joe began to open Ox’s pants, while his lips where traveling up and down the sensitive skin on his neck. He loved the feeling of the younger man on top of him, and the feeling of how his ass where pressing down on his groin. He loved when his lips were touching skin, and his how his hands were sliding up and down his chest. Joe bit his neck mildly before wrapping his delicate hand around his cock. It felt so good… so perfect. Everything about the young man on top of him was perfect. Joe pressed their lips together and swallowed the moan, that was about to escape Ox’s lips. Ox hurried to open Joe’s pants. He needed to touch him. To feel how hard, he was in his hand. ‘’Fuck!’’ Joe moaned and closed his eyes, when he felt Ox’s hand around him.

‘’I want you so bad!’’ Ox whispered against his lips.

‘’Then take me!’’ Joe pleaded ‘’please… Ox. I need you’’

Ox had no idea how Joe had managed to rip their pants of, since the car was too small for them to move around too much, but he did, and it felt so good to have him naked, on top of him. Joe pressed a kiss to his lips before shoving a little bottle of lube into Ox’s hand.

‘’You planed this, didn’t you?’’ Ox asked with a little laugh

‘’Yes’’ Joe said. ‘’Now, please just stop talking and fuck me!’’

Ox did as he was told. He applied the lube before pressing himself slowly into his mate. He was so tight around him, and Joe had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. He was filling him up so perfectly, and he loved how tight and warm he was around him. Joe began to move, slowly at first, while getting used to the feeling of being filled up. Ox took a hold on his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

‘’I love you so fucking much’’ Joe whispered against his lips while he pressed himself further down on him. ‘’You are mine!’’

‘’Yes, Joe’’ Ox moaned and began to thrust deeper into him.

‘’Say it!’’ Joe said. His eyes had turned red, and he grabbed a strong hold in Ox’s hair. ‘’Tell me, that you’re mine!’’.

Ox thrusted deep and hard into him, which made Joe cry out. Then he kissed his lips gently and whispered ‘’I am yours Joe. And you are mine’’

He was riding him fast and hard, which pushed Ox over the edge way too fast for his own liking. He hit his climax with Joe’s name on his lips.

Joe pulled away and began to dress himself again, and Ox was just staring at him with big eyes. ‘’But, you didn’t co…’’ he began but Joe interrupted him.

‘’no, but I plan on doing that, when we come home!’’ He said with a little smile. Ox began to get dressed to, whiteout taking his eyes of his mate. ‘’Like I said! I want you to fuck me, until I can’t remember my own name!’’ Ox couldn’t stop himself from blushing at that thought.

‘’Do you have any idea; how much I love you?’’ he asked. Joe looked him in the eyes and smiled.

‘’Probably as much as I love you!’’ he answered.

The trip home was driving Ox crazy. Joe kept touching him, leaning over to kiss his cheek and neck or to bite his ear playfully. He would whisper naughty things in his ears all the time, and Ox felt like he was about to explode.

He parked the car in front of the house, and hurried out. He was so desperate for to get his hands on his mate again. To be close to him. To be inside of him.

They walked together, hand in hand towards the door, and as soon as they walked through it, Carter was standing there… Staring at them, with a big smile on his face. His arms where crossed over his chest and he looked to be quite amused about something.

‘’How was the drive?’’ he said with a little laugh. Joe and Ox looked at each other, not knowing what Carter was up to.

‘’Fine?’’ Ox said, raising an eyebrow at him.

‘’I would think it was more than fine’’ Carter said and looked at his little brother.

‘’what?’’ Joe growled.

‘’I actually got a call today!’’ Carter ignored the annoying look Joe was sending him. ‘’A call no brother would want to receive!’’

‘’What the hell are you talking about?’’ Ox said. He loved Carter, he really did. But he needed him to get the fuck out of the way. He was way too turned on to deal with him at this very moment. 

‘’_Take me’’ _Carter said in a high pitched voice ‘’_oh Ox, please, I need you’’ _Joe’s eyes were as red as his cheeks now. ‘’_I need you to fuck me’’ _

‘’Shut up Carter!’’ Joe yelled. His cheeks were getting red.

‘’I really do appreciate when you call me, Joe… I really do! But maybe not while you’re getting fucked!’’ Carter Laughed.

‘’I swear to god, Carter, I’ll kick your ass if you keep going!’’ Joe growled.

‘’What? I’m not the one calling other people while I have sex!’’ he said with a shrug. ‘’But to be fair. It that phone call wasn’t the worst’’

‘’What phone call?’’ a voice said from behind Carter. Kelly walked up behind his brother and looked between all three of them. ‘’did something happen?’’

‘’NO!’’ Ox and Joe said in unison.

‘’Our dear little brother called me, while he was getting fucked!’’ Kelly looked at Carter with big eyes ‘’At least it wasn’t as bad as the day I walked in on _you_’’ he continued and pointed at Ox ‘’bending my little brother over the dining table!... See, that was a horrible sight!’’ he laughed.

''Carter!'' Kelly yelled ''I did not need to hear that!'' he was rubbing his eyes violently, as if it would make the images go away.

''Why are you complaining? You weren't the one watching the whole thing!'' Carter shrugged.

‘’The whole thing?’’ Ox said but Carter just laughed.

‘’Carter, shut your mouth!’’ Joe said and tackled him. The where rolling around on the floor, Joe was yelling and Carter was laughing. Kelly looked over at Ox, who was just rolling his eyes at them.

‘’What’s going on?’’ Robbie yelled from the living room. He came out in the hallway to stand behind Kelly while he looked questioning at the two guys on the floor.

‘’You don’t want to know’’ Kelly sighed before turning around to leave, and Robbie followed him out.

‘’could you two stop now?’’ Ox said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Joe pulled away from his brother and stood up. He was out of breath, his hair was messy and his shirt was askew, which only made him look even more sexy than he normally did. Joe frowned at Carter before grabbing Ox’s hand and pulled him out of the hallway towards his bedroom.

‘’That was a bit of a mood kill’’ Ox said as he closed the door behind him. Joe didn’t answer. Instead he just grabbed his shirt and slammed Ox hard against the door and kissed him. The kiss was so hard that it hurt, but he didn’t mind. He rather enjoyed it when Joe was in that mood. Joe ran his tongue across his lips, and Ox opened his mouth to let him in. They both moaned loudly when their tongues collided. Ox’s hands where exploring Joe’s broad chest under his shirt and Joe was working on opening his pants.

Ox pushed Joe gently away from him so he could remove his pants and shirt, and Joe did the same. Joe was about to lean in and kiss him again, but he stopped him. Instead Ox pushed him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He laid down and Ox crawled up on top of him. He pressed himself hard down onto the beautiful man underneath him, their lips were pressed together, and they swallowed each other’s moans as they felt how hard they both were.

Ox began to kiss him from his lips, down his throat and slowly down his chest, before letting his tongue sliding over one of his nipples. Joe hissed through gritted teeth and clenched his fist in Ox’s hair. He was licking, biting and teasing his nipples before kissing his way down his flat and delicate stomach. His tongue was running slowly over the sensitive skin just about the Joe’s waistband. Joe was squirming under him, and Ox loved the desperate sounds that escaped his lover’s lips.

‘’Fuck!’’ Joe moaned and tried to press Ox’s head a little further down, but he wasn’t done teasing him. He looked up, to see that Joe’s red eyes were fixed on him. ‘’Ox… Please. Do something! I can’t…’’. Ox couldn’t help but smile. He looked so sexy when he was so desperate.

‘’What do you want?’’ Ox asked

‘’I want you to… just do something!’’ Joe groaned. Ox pressed his hand against the hard line of Joe’s cock, while looking at him.

‘’Tell me what you want then’’ he said while teasing his cock. 

‘’Fuck… I want you to touch me! To suck my dick… just… just do something Ox. I can’t!’’ Joe moaned.

‘’You’re so hard baby’’ Ox whispered as he pulled down Joe’s briefers. He wrapped his hand around him and started stroking him slowly. ‘’Your cock is so perfect’’

‘’Ox’’ he moaned and closed his eyes. His fist was still clenched hard in Ox hair. He ran his tongue gently over the head, which made Joe hiss and arch his back. He played with the slit before taking all of him into his mouth. He loved the salty taste of his mate, and the feeling of him filling his mouth. Joe was moaning so loud, and he knew that the whole house would probably be able to hear him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to enjoy his mate, as he was coming undone underneath him.

He pulled away and looked at Joe, who was laying there, naked, before him. The sight made his cock throb painfully. He needed to be inside him again. So feel how tight he would be around him. He made Joe spread his legs further apart for him before leaning up to press a kiss against his lips. He ran his fingers slowly over Joe’s lips, and Joe took them in his mouth, sucking on them, wetting them, while pressing himself op against him.

He placed his wet fingers between Joe’s legs and pressed them against his entrance. ‘’Yes… please Ox. I need to feel you inside me!’’ he moaned. His voice was raspy and hoarse, his eyes were more red than ever and he already looked thoroughly fucked. His blond hair was beginning to darken with sweat and he’s breathing came out as small quick moans. Their eyes were locked together as he pressed his finger slowly into him. Joe clenched his fists in the sheet, his eyes fluttering shut while hissing through gritted teeth. He was so extremely tight and warm around his finger. He almost pulled all the way out before thrusting it back in, and a loud moan escaped Joe’s lips.

‘’Is this okay?’’ Ox asked while moving his finger in and out of him. Joe gave him a _Are you kidding me? _look which made him laugh a little bit. He felt him loosen around him, so he added another finger. ‘’You are so good baby’’ he whispered when he added the third finger. He leaned down and took his cock into his mouth again, while his fingers were working him open. Joe couldn’t control himself anymore. He was losing himself to his wolf, and Ox felt how his claws were digging into his scalp as Joe grabbed a strong hold in his hair. ‘’You are so beautiful!’’

‘’Please… I need it’’ Joe moaned ‘’I need you in me! Please Ox’’ he was so desperate.

He pulled out his fingers and settled himself between Joe’s legs. He pressed his cock against Joe’s entrance while kissing him softly. ‘’Fill me up… please… I need…’’ Joe didn’t get to finish his sentence before Ox pressed himself inside his mate. It felt so good to be in him again, and Ox wished they could just stay like this forever.

‘’You feel so good, Joe’’ Ox moaned. He pulled Joe’s legs over his shoulders so he could fuck into him, hard and deep. Small pleasure filled screams escaped Joe’s lips with each hard thrust. He settled himself on his knees, so he could see how his own cock disappeared into his mate. Joe wrapped a hand around his own cock and began stroking himself in the same pace as he was getting fucked. Ox was taking in the sight of his mate, which almost pushed him over the edge, but he wasn’t about to come. Not yet. He pulled out, and Joe looked at him, while an annoyed growl escaped his lips. Ox couldn’t help but smile and shake his head at that. Joe was more desperate than ever, and God, he loved that look on him. ‘’Get on your knees’’ Ox said, sounding more Alpha that he intended to, but Joe didn’t mind, he just did was he was told. The sight made Ox’s cock throb so painfully. To see Joe, on his hands and knees, giving himself to him, was more than he could ever have dreamt of. He settled himself behind him, took a strong hold on the younger man’s hips before pressing into him again. He was so deep inside of him, which only made Joe moan even louder. Now he was absolutely sure that the whole house could hear it.

‘’Fuck… Ox’’ Joe screamed ‘’You are so fucking deep!’’

‘’I know’’ Ox said as he pulled all the way out of him, before thrusting back in.

‘’I can feel you in my stomach… Ox please… fuck me harder’’ Joe pleaded. And he did. He grabbed Joe’s hair and pulled him up so he could kiss his lips. It was clumsy and wet, and the angle was very awkward, but they didn’t care.

‘’Touch yourself’’ Ox ordered, and Joe wrapped his hand around himself again, stroking himself hard and fast.

‘’I’m going to…’’ he moaned.

‘’Come for me, Joe!’’ Ox said as he was fucking into him. ‘’Come for me’’. Joe moaned as he came. He could feel how he tightened around him, as he hit his climax, which pushed Ox over the edge to. He came inside his mate, with his name on his lips.

They collapsed on the bed, out of breath and shaking with the aftermath of their orgasms. Ox turned around, so he was laying on his back, and pulled Joe closed to him, making Joe rest his head against his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and breathed each other in.

‘’That. Was. Fucking. Amazing’’ Joe said after a while, still slightly out of breath.

‘’Yes’’

‘’You know… it’s a shame you couldn’t figure out what we should get for dinner, Ox. Because I’m actually hungry now!’’ Joe said with a little laugh.

‘’Are you fucking kidding me!’’ Ox yelled and pulled away. ‘’I wasn’t the one who couldn’t make a fucking decision!’’ Joe just laughed and pulled Ox close again and wrapped his arms around him.

‘’It’s okay, Ox. I know it can be hard!’’

‘’Joe, if you don’t stop that now, I’m…’’

‘’I love you’’ Joe interrupted him with a little smile on his lips.

‘’You fucking bastard!’’ Ox muttered and kissed the top of his head ‘’I love you too!’’


End file.
